Final Genesis
by IceBlade28
Summary: Shinji reflects on his thoughts as 3rd Impact occurs and all life around him ends. His feelings about Asuka, and about Rei the simple bluehaired girl he loved, now twisted into something halfAngel, half human.


Neon Genesis Evangelion- Final Genesis.

----

She smiles as she gestures there

And shows to me, my wretched soul

While laughing as she kills my friends

And inches t'wards her goal.

----

This person- creature- I knew so well

Rei/Lilith, this monstrosity

Had twisted into something wrong

And forged my destiny.

This creature torments my fractured mind

And though my soul has barely grown,

Where humans and Angels fear to tread

I must go alone.

----

Mankind had reached His pinnacle

"But where to go from here?" asked He.

So Man created such a plan

To force His destiny.

----

"Perfection!" SEELE's leader's wept.

"The plan of Instrumentality

Shall fuse us into a single being

A glorious entity!"

----

Thus they deluded themselves so,

Aspiring each to be a God

Embracing their eternal nothingness-

Walking on forbidden sod.

----

So Evangelion's were created,

Through blood and work and tears

For God made Man in His own image,

So what have we to fear?

----

And I, a fourteen-year-old boy,

Was called by Man to serve

In the shadowy subterranean base

Of the place that we call NERV.

----

'Twas there I met my destiny,

Though much, she didn't say

This quiet, familiar blue-haired girl

Who's only known as 'Rei'.

----

And through the stress and strange events

The constant Angel threat

I grew close to her, and others too-

A fish caught in a net.

----

Though tears and trials followed soon

With death and sorrow too.

But another man was called to NERV-

A boy named Kaoru.

----

Through depression and weakness he was there,

And discussed with me the fights

With Angel's, even with my father

And what was wrong and right.

----

Just when things seemed to go so well

And the Angel's were no more,

Kaoru stole the Unit 02

And Knocked on Heaven's Door.

----

With no choice left, I followed my friend

Into the Angel's womb

Admitting to myself the hideous truth:

"This is Kaoru's tomb."

----

Kaoru stared at what lay before

A creature, large and wan,

And Unit 02 fought Unit 01-

Ikari Shinji won.

----

I held him in the EVA's hand

And forced him to be still

When Kaoru, or Tabris, revealed his face:

The Angel of Free Will.

----

'Twas within those walls I learned the truth

The last Angel; Kaoru; my friend

If killed, would start my destiny

And then all life would end.

----

I had no options left to me.

Kaoru was my enemy . . . .

And so the final Angel died

And found eternity.

----

So it came to pass that NERV had won

The Angel's all were killed.

But secret agenda's were incomplete:

My father's final will.

----

He took Rei down to Heaven's Door

And presented Lilith there

An Angel, hidden within these walls-

SEELE took to the Air.

----

For Unit 01 was God-like now,

A sentient, living thing

JSSDF were out of time

So EVA 05 took wing.

----

Within the Central Dogma, Rei

And Lilith merged somehow,

While Gendo spoke those fated words:

"Third Impact is now."

----

And within the MAGI computer room,

NERV made it's final stand

To save their lives, and the EVA's too,

E'en though they had no plan.

----

While Asuka woke beneath the lake

And within Unit 02

She felt her mother's presence near;

And EVA 05 was screwed.

----

The EVA had five minutes left

To stop the foe's advance

And Asuka fought, 'till one was left:

To EVA 05, "Let's dance."

----

They fought like mad, and Asuka reigned,

Unit 02 had won,

'Till EVA 05 regrew it's wings,

And then the fight was done.

----

Unit 02 was left stranded,

Immobilised and still,

For Asuka had no power left.

So EVA 02 was killed.

----

And I, in EVA 01 emerged

And saw my broken friend-

And Lilith's form, huge, grotesque:

I knew this was The End.

----

Unit 01 and I were solely one,

We rose into the sky;

And I saw the nightmarish Lilith/Rei

While every human died.

----

Red spheres emerged from tainted sky,

The soul of every man

And grew into a single ball-

Was this my father's plan?

----

Within a monstrous hand, Lilith

Or Rei, the two were one

Offered to me Instrumentality-

"Shinji, accept or shun?"

----

I felt my fear catch me again,

This giant Angel Rei

Until I felt a calming peace

What would I, _could_ I say?

----

I looked at Rei, my heart was still,

Mankind, or nothingness, or I

I looked this creature in her red eyes:

"This is where your dream dies."

----

The creature cried; the ball exploded,

The earth was tainted red

And Lilith bled, and fell to Earth:

Instrumentality was dead.

----

I wandered the barren earth alone,

Unsure of what I'd done.

Until I met the last survivor

Next to Unit 01.

----

How she survived, I'll never know.

My roommate, pilot, friend

Asuka Langley-Sohryu

Had made it to the end.

----

And so we sat, by EVA 01,

We thought of what to do;

I looked her softly in the eyes:

"I will take care of you."

----

(I am _so_ proud of this poem!)


End file.
